Fly Away
by super manako sohma
Summary: Butters let out a blood-curdling scream as the fat honey bee landed square on the mouse pad of his laptop. He flung his computer two feet away from his lap and darted backwards, hitting the trunk of the oak tree.


Mana here. I began this a while back when I was still in school, and now I finished it. It's based on a half true story. It's a Bunny, hope you will like it =)

Fly Away

Butters let out a blood-curdling scream as the fat honey bee landed square on the mouse pad of his laptop. He flung his computer two feet away from his lap and darted backwards, hitting the trunk of the oak tree. Butters was deathly afraid of bees. First off, their bodies were so weird. Seriously, a fuzzy head connected to the fuzzy abdomen by a hair-thin thorax? Creepy! And when bees get pissed off, they stung, and it hurt. What's more, Butters was allergic to the bee's sting. He found out during a picnic with his parents when he was six. A honey bee landed on Butters's juice box and he swatted it away casually. Before he knew it, the bee pricked his finger, which swelled in less than ten seconds. He was crying like mad and his parents rushed him to a hospital, where he was given an antidote and advised to avoid pissing off bees.

The bee was curled up on the ground inches from Butters's computer and it was twitching menacingly. It probably looked like it was in pain, but in a matter of seconds, it uncurled itself, crawled a little and flew away, high in the sky. Butters stared at the aftermath; no one seemed to suffer any casualties, and he was very thankful that his computer was ok. It was actually one of his father's, and if it got so much as a scratch, well, he'd be grounded for sure.

He sat back down against the tree trunk and brought his computer back to his lap. He was working on a school assignment prior to the assault, and he had just stopped typing due to the disappearance of his train of thought. It still scared him that the bee landed _on _the mouse pad…his fingers could have been there! He found himself not wanting to type any longer, for fear of another bee falling. He was just about to close his laptop and relocate to an indoor location when he heard a voice from above.

"Aww, fuck," the voice muttered, and Butters spun around, shocked. It surprised him to see the blonde, orange sweatshirt-clad boy lounging on a thick branch of the tree. He swore he didn't see him climb the tree or that he never seen him up there when he first arrived.

"Kenny?" Butters asked, "how long have you been up there?"

Kenny didn't answer Butters right away. He came down from the tree in one graceful hop and sat down next to the smaller boy.

"Did I scare you?" He asked sweetly.

Butters shook his head. He didn't want to appear any weaker than he already was.

"I just wasn't expectin' you up there. Why didn't you say anything?"

"You looked pretty busy, and I didn't wanna disturb you."

Kenny ran his fingers through his hair and winced at the pain. He pulled his hand out quickly and inspected his finger. It was red and swollen.

"W-what happened, Kenny?" Butters asked, "you're hand's all red and poofy…"

"Fucking bees…" Kenny mumbled.

"Oh yeah, I hate them too," Butters said, "did he get you, Ken?"

Kenny nodded and showed Butters his finger. Butters took it, feeling the heat and the evidence of the stinger imbedded on the sensitive tip, just below the nail.

"You ain't allergic, are you?" He asked.

Kenny shook his head.

"Aw, you're lucky then. I'm allergic so I get pretty spooked when I'm around bees. Why, just a minute ago a bee fell onto my computer." He shuddered at the memory.

Kenny laughed.

"Oh, so that's where it landed…"

"Hm?"

"The bee that stung me…at first it landed on my hand and I tried to brush it off but it got me before it fell and I wasn't really paying attention to where it landed."

Butters pushed Kenny aside with as much strength as he could, out of spite.

"Don't ever do that again!" He screamed, "you scared me half to death there and almost broke my dad's computer!"

"Yeah, I saw you freak out there," he chuckled and knocked him jokingly upside the head, "you've got a pretty loud scream."

Butters flushed slightly.

"Well it just landed right in front of me, what was I supposed to do?"

"They ain't that bad, Butters. The one that fell on you didn't even have a stinger, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah…but…" he shifted uncomfortably, "it was still pretty scary."

Butters stayed quiet for a moment, reliving the experience. Even if it didn't have a stinger, how was he supposed to know? It's not like it was visible on the bee, and he couldn't just feel over there to make sure. Then he heard a buzzing sound near his ear and let out a wail. Kenny laughed and put an arm around Butters's tiny frame and held him close. But Butters punched him again, lightly.

"Don't do that again, Ken!" He said with tears of frustration in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he laughed as he held him tighter.

"Listen, do you wanna do your project at my house? I promise there's no bees there."

Butters lit up immediately; Kenny was forgiven.

"Well sure thing, Ken! Just as long as you got a decent wireless internet connection."

"Um…" Kenny coyly grinned, "sure, I got internet."

XX

So what happened was, I was sitting against a wall outside with my laptop and then all of the sudden a bee fell on my mousepad. It was all curled up and buzzing, like it was in pain. I freaked out and threw my laptop a few feet away from me, and then the bee uncurled itself and flew away. There was no Kenny to make me feel better =( there was only the janitors who were laughing at me. My computer is ok though!! This little badass can withstand anything…


End file.
